El camello, el león y el niño
by NekoNata
Summary: P4 "Tres transformaciones del espíritu os menciono: cómo el espíritu se convierte en camello, y el camello en león, y el león, por fin en niño..." Friedrich Nietzsche. Spoilers


_Antes de nada, me gustaría avisar al lector de que no he jugado el videojuego de Persona 4 para la PS2. No todos tenemos la suerte de poder hacerlo. Lo que sé es gracias al anime, recientemente finalizado y a Internet. Por tanto, puede haber errores y algún que otro vacío en la trama, y si es así, me disculpo de antemano._

_El fic en sí está inspirado en una de las teorías de Nietzsche, famoso filósofo alemán, aunque se podría hilar con otras tantas del mismo autor, o incluso de otros. Por eso, pido por favor que no sean demasiado duros conmigo. Me esforcé en hacer algo distinto a lo que suelo hacer. El resto, depende de quien lo lea. Solo pido que nadie se lo tome como algo personal, no busco ofender a nadie._

_Para finalizar, Persona 4 no me pertenece, es de Atlus, ya que si lo hiciera ya les habría hecho cosas muuuuuy... entretenidas a algunos de sus personajes. El amigo Nietzsche tampoco me pertenece, porque eso es humanamente imposible, aunque su bigote sea un tesoro histórico._

* * *

_"Muchas cargas pesadas hay para el espíritu; para el espíritu paciente y vigoroso en quien domina el respeto. Su vigor reclama la carga pesada, la más pesada. El espíritu robusto pregunta: "¿Qué hay de más peso?", y se arrodilla como el camello y quiere una buena carga. "¿Qué hay de más pesado? – pregunta el espíritu robusto- . Dilo, ¡oh héroe! Para que cargue con ello sobre mí y mi fuerza se alegre." ¿Acaso esto no es humillarse para hacer sufrir a su orgullo, hacer brillar su locura para cambiar en amarga burla susabiduría? O es esto: ¿desertar de una causa en el momento en que celebra su triunfo; ascender sobre las montañas elevadas para tentar al tentador? O bien es esto: ¿alimentarse de las bellotas y del heno del conocimiento y sufrir el hambre en el alma por amor a la verdad? O bien es esto: ¿estar enfermo y despedir a los que consuelan; unirse en amistad con sordos que jamás escuchan lo que tú quieres? O bien es esto: ¿sumergirse en el agua sucia, si es el agua de la verdad, no rechazar a las viscosas ranas y a los sapos llenos de pus? O bien es esto: ¿amar a quien nos desprecia y tender la mano al fantasma cuando quiere asustarnos? Todas estas pesadas cargas echa sobre sí el espíritu vigoroso; y así como sale corriendo el camello hacia el desierto apenas recibe su carga, él se apresura a llevar la suya"_

_**Friedrich Nietzsche**_

* * *

Taro Namatame es del tipo de persona que busca ver siempre el lado bueno de las cosas. Todo tiene su lado positivo, todas las personas tienen cualidades que se deben conservar, que les hacen únicos. Quizás peque de optimista, y lo cierto es que, a veces, su mundo es demasiado bello. Del color de rosa. En él, uno siempre puede esconderse del mal, o intentar cambiar las cosas. Aunque, a veces, escapar no resulta nada, nada fácil.

Su carrera como político, pese a ser un hombre honrado y prometedor, se ve truncada por unos rumores (y posterior confirmación) de adulterio. Él, por su parte, no considera que estuviera haciendo algo malo cuando escapó de una mujer a la que ya no amaba y conoció a quien por siempre sería el amor de su vida. Lo que él tiene, o tenía, con Mayumi no es adulterio. Es amor, amor con mayúsculas, pero en el mundo que tanto cree amar pero que en el fondo tanto odia pocos parecen entenderlo.

El silencio no dura para siempre. Y cuando la verdad sale a la luz, todo se derrumba. Pero hace de tripas corazón, aguanta, acepta lo que le ha tocado e intenta salir adelante en el desierto que es su realidad. Como un camello, se prepara para lo que está por venir. Las tormentas de arena no pueden durar para siempre. La nada no puede ser infinita. Y es precisamente ese optimismo el que le hace sobrevivir.

El divorcio no deja de ser doloroso, porque él en ningún momento había pretendido hacer daño a su ya ex-mujer. Su carrera termina para siempre, y decide volver a su pueblo natal, Inaba.

Cuando llega por fin, en taxi, el taxista se detiene en la gasolinera que hay a las afueras del pueblo. Namatame baja del coche, sintiendo su cabeza pulsando ligeramente, y su estómago algo revuelto. Se recupera enseguida, sin embargo. Alza la vista y mira a su alrededor, para ver cómo un chico joven, un encargado de la gasolinera se le acerca con una sonrisa en el rostro. Su cara no le suena. Tiene el cabello algo largo para ser un varón, grisáceo. La piel muy blanca, que hace destacar unos ojos rojizos. ¿Un albino, quizás?. Para su suerte, el chico no le reconoce, o al menos, no da ninguna señal de hacerlo. Le sonríe, le da la bienvenida al pueblo, y le tiende su mano. El ex-político, feliz de encontrar un rostro amigo tras tanto sufrimiento, la estrecha firmemente.

Si hubiera sabido lo que sucedería a partir de ese aparentemente común gesto, se lo habría pensado dos veces. Pero simplemente confía en la buena intención del chico, y manda a sus reservas a freír espárragos.

Cuando monta de nuevo en el taxi, se marea. Y está seguro que no es ni parecido a las náuseas de hace unos minutos. La cabeza le duele horrores, y tiene ganas de vomitar, pero mantiene la compostura, protocolariamente. Piensa en ir al hospital, pero el dolor se va tan rápido como vino, y deja de darle importancia. En su mente solo caben pensamientos sobre su amada Mayumi, y sobre cómo vivir de nuevo en Inaba.

Al final, como tenía previsto, acaba tomando el oficio que tuvieron en su día sus padres. Llevar una empresa de transportes local no es lo más emocionante del mundo, pero a él no deja de gustarle. No es como la política, que le permite trabajar por su país de una forma más directa, por supuesto, pero intenta ver el lado bueno. No más estrés, no más tiempo pendiente de la prensa.

Pobre, pobre ingenuo.

En Inaba no hay demasiado para hacer. Relacionarse demasiado con la gente le asusta un poco todavía, así que no sale de casa más que para trabajar y hacer las compras en el nuevo y enorme establecimiento, Junes, que parece chocar con la atmósfera tradicional del pueblo y que está regentado por forasteros. Es el mismo aburrimiento el que le hace ver la televisión hasta altas horas. Y es así como se entera de que Mayumi va a instalarse una noche en la posada de la familia Amagi.

Ir a verla sería demasiado arriesgado. A decir verdad, se siente algo desilusionado. Ella no le ha llamado desde que el escándalo se extendió por todos los medios de comunicación. Sabe que la ha herido, y lo siente, pero le gustaría verla, decirle que todo estará bien mientras ambos estén juntos... Pero no lo hace.

Ve cómo la entrevistan en televisión, admirándola desde lejos, como había hecho durante tanto tiempo, antes de empezar su relación. Le gustaría golpear a esos cerdos, a esos parásitos de la desgracia ajena que la atosigan a preguntas y la obligan a refugiarse en la posada. Pese a que Mayumi es una mujer fuerte, segura de sí misma (por eso se enamoró de ella) y acostumbrada a lidiar con ese tipo de gente (no por nada es presentadora de informativos), Namatame puede ver las lágrimas en sus ojos. Y algo en su interior se estremece.

Se queda viendo la televisión hasta las tantas, mucho tiempo después de que terminen las noticias. Recuerda entonces un rumor que el chico de la gasolinera le contó en su momento, y que muchas otras veces ha escuchado por el pueblo. Si en un día lluvioso se ve la televisión a medianoche, estando apagada, el rostro del alma gemela del espectador aparecerá en la pantalla.

Podría pensar que son tonterías de niños. Pero el rumor le parece bastante romántico, y ese día se siente sensible por todo lo que ha ocurrido, así que sigue las instrucciones, sonriendo con tristeza, sabiendo quién debería aparecer al otro lado del televisor. Él sabe de sobra quién es su alma gemela.

La sorpresa viene cuando, en efecto, el televisor se enciende solo. Y, como si algún ser sobrenatural pudiera leerle la mente, el rostro de Mayumi aparece en él. Sufriendo. Pidiendo auxilio mientras es atacada por un ser que Namatame no alcanza a distinguir. Pero hay algo que tiene bastante claro. Ese ser no es humano.

Se siente gimotear, asustado. Grita, porque no puede creer lo que está viendo. Se acerca al televisor, con los ojos desorbitados y su frente perlada de sudor. Su corazón se encoge, su cordura va desapareciendo con cada grito de la mujer. Y cuando ella extiende la mano desde dentro, no puede evitarlo.

Taro Namatame toca la pantalla, con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero no ocurre lo que por lógica debería ocurrir. Siente su mano siendo succionada por la televisión, y el miedo se acrecenta aún más. Grita de nuevo, aterrorizado, sacando la mano de golpe, y las rodillas le tiemblan, haciéndole caer al suelo. La televisión se ha apagado. Mayumi se ha ido. Y con ella, toda su cordura y autocontrol.

No duerme esa noche. Las imágenes llegan a su cabeza, como un torrente, una y otra vez. Las sábanas se empapan de sudor, y la almohada limpia las lágrimas. Espera, ruega porque todo lo que ha visto sea una simple pesadilla.

La suerte no parece estar de su lado. Mayumi está desaparecida. No lo comprende, se supone que la policía de Inaba debería estarla cuidando. Nadie la vio salir de su habitación, ni la vieron acompañada, ni tenían noticia de ningún visitante. Simplemente, ha desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que la encuentran. Una adolescente es la primera en verla, colgada de un poste de teléfono. Con los ojos abiertos, sin vida, y el rostro congelado en una mueca de terror.

Simplemente, no puede creer que ella ya no esté. Él la había visto, habría podido salvarla... pero es demasiado tarde. Es un golpe demasiado duro. La persona más importante de su vida se ha ido, para siempre.

Decide hablar con la estudiante de instituto, Saki Konishi, para que le dé detalles sobre el descubrimiento del cuerpo. En el fondo, él sabe que la chiquilla no sabe demasiado, pero la desesperación es ya parte de su persona, y cualquier posible información es más que necesaria.

Ni que decir que la muchacha se asusta un poco cuando se cita con ella y la atosiga a preguntas. Supone que la policía ya habrá hablado con ella, y se siente extraña al darle información a un completo desconocido, sin uniforme y sin placa. Le agradece la (escasa) información, y se despide. Pobre chiquilla, tener que contemplar desde tan joven los horrores del mundo.

Poco tiempo después, Namatame se cerciora de lo terriblemente cruel que puede ser la vida.

Esa misma noche, vuelve a ver algo extraño en la televisión, a medianoche. Es esa chiquilla, en una situación parecida a la que estuvo su amada Mayumi. Y una vez más, solloza, sintiendo una lágrima caer por su mejilla. No puede soportarlo.

El cuerpo de Saki Konishi es encontrado en circunstancias similares a las de Mayumi Yamano. El pueblo está consternado, y la policía, confusa. Se confirma que se trata de un caso de asesinatos en serie, pero no se tiene ninguna pista de quién puede ser el asesino, ni su modus operandi. Namatame no sabe qué hacer al respecto. Él sabe algo que los demás no saben, puede que le tomen por loco, y eso le asusta. Sin embargo, sus deseos de justicia le van dominando poco a poco. No quiere más muertes. Quiere salvar a cualquier posible víctima.

Se obsesiona con el Canal de Medianoche. Lo ve cada día, esperando que alguien aparezca en la pantalla, porque sabe que será la próxima persona en morir. Decide contactar con la policía para decirles lo que sabe. Un policía le coge el teléfono, con voz agotada, pero suave. Namatame le cuenta todo, sorprendiéndose de no ser interrumpido. Cuando acaba, el policía parece estar pensando. Casi puede verle sonreír desde la otra línea cuando se disculpa, diciéndole que no puede creerle, no porque no quiera, sino porque la policía no investigará con semejantes pistas relacionadas con lo paranormal, pero que si de verdad piensa tener la razón, se ocupe él mismo del asunto.

"Tú puedes salvarlos. Escóndelos, en un lugar donde el asesino no pueda encontrarlos, hasta que pase el peligro."

Las palabras del policía se confunden con sus propios pensamientos. Cuando cuelga el teléfono, su rostro muestra una sonrisa como no había mostrado en semanas. Algo ha cambiado, o tal vez algo que ya estaba ahí se ha hecho más fuerte. El camello idealista se regocija en lo que piensa que es su propia idea, sin percatarse de que está siendo manipulado por su mayor enemigo en ese momento. Cegado, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para cruzar el desierto hostil. Taro Namatame es el nuevo mesías.

Es bastante sencillo buscar una forma para salvarla. A Yukiko Amagi, la hija de los dueños de la posada, quien aparece en la televisión pocos días después de la muerte de la estudiante. Simplemente, le tapa los ojos y la boca, de improviso, y la deja sin sentido con un producto químico que sabe que no dejará secuelas. La transporta en el camión que usa para trabajar, donde guarda una televisión. Y cuando no hay nadie cerca que pueda verle, la alza, con sumo cuidado, y la deposita en la televisión. Satisfecho consigo mismo, sabe que solo debe esperar, esperar a que el peligro pase, y poder así sacar a la chica del televisor.

Las personas que creen hacer lo correcto no se paran a pensar muchas veces en lo que realmente están haciendo. Solo asumen unos valores que se les ha dado en su cultura. Solo se arrodillan y cargan con pesadas losas que ni siquiera saben por qué están llevando. El sentido del deber es infinitamente más fuerte que el deseo. La verdad es, para ellos, única. Tal vez por eso tantos idealistas acaban siendo fanáticos de ideologías y religiones. Ignorando, tal vez inocentemente, que sus acciones pueden llevar a mayores injusticias de las que intentan paliar. Demasiada sangre corre en nombre del bien y la justicia.

Así, sin saberlo, Namatame pone en peligro la vida de bastantes personas, queriendo salvarlas. ¿Simple ignorancia? En parte. Lo cierto es que, con su nueva misión de salvador, el ex-político le da un nuevo sentido a su vida, tras perder su carrera y a su alma gemela. Se aferra a un clavo ardiendo porque le da demasiado miedo mirar a su alrededor y ver lo que sus acciones están provocando. Piensa que nadie lo entendería. Todos los profetas, el mismo mesías cristiano fue malinterpretado, despreciado y condenado.

Realmente suspira aliviado cuando detienen a quien parece ser el asesino, Mitsuo Kubo. Le parece increíble, sin embargo, que un chaval de instituto haya podido hacer algo así. Curiosamente, el profesor asesinado no ha aparecido en la televisión en ningún momento. Aquello huele a chamusquina, pero no le da demasiadas vueltas. Al menos, no hasta que se da por desaparecido al chico.

El que el chico esté desaparecido le da la pista que necesita. Kubo no es el verdadero asesino. Es un simple imitador con ganas de llamar la atención. Siente lástima por él. Cuán vacía y carente de sentido ha de ser su vida.

Cuando reaparece, continúa con su labor normalmente, hasta que se fija un objetivo con el que no había contado. Nanako Dojima. Y por un momento, duda.

Es una niña demasiado pequeña. De unos siete años. Su madre murió hace unos años, y su padre es uno de los policías más eficientes, trabajadores y estrictos del pueblo. La niña pasa mucho tiempo sola en casa (lo sabía gracias a su trabajo, la niña siempre le abría la puerta para recibir paquetes), ya que su padre suele trabajar hasta tarde, y su primo (de quien nunca había oído hablar) pasa mucho tiempo fuera de casa. ¿En qué pensarían para dejar a la pobre chiquilla sola en casa? Aunque lo cierto es que aquello le facilita mucho el trabajo.

Es la primera vez que se pregunta si realmente está haciendo lo correcto. Pero finalmente, se convence de que debe salvarla, y, cuidadosamente, la captura. Ella misma le abre la puerta, confiada al conocerle de vista. Qué buena chica. La salvaría con especial dedicación.

Pero las cosas no salen como planeaba. Parece ser que le han descubierto, porque escucha cómo un coche de policía le persigue. Y puede ver perfectamente de quién se trata. Ryotaro Dojima. El pánico se apodera de él en milésimas de segundo. Normalmente, suele conducir con bastante prudencia, pero esta vez no. Se olvida completamente de que el exceso de velocidad y el bamboleo pueden hacer daño a la pequeña. Taro Namatame ha perdido completamente la cordura, volviéndose cada vez más loco, cada vez menos humano desde aquella fatídica noche en la que vio morir a su amada. Solo un pensamiento llena su mente.

_" Tengo que salvarla."_

Dojima casi lo alcanza. Traga saliva, mientras una gotita de sudor recorre su sien. Tiene que pensar algo rápido, o le atraparán.

Y una vez más, la desesperación se apodera de él. Derrapa varias veces, hasta que pierde el control del vehículo, haciendo que el coche de Dojima choque contra su furgoneta.

El accidente es bastante aparatoso. Puede ver al policía bajo su propio coche, pero está demasiado nervioso, demasiado cegado como para percatarse de lo que esto puede significar. Simplemente, escapa con la niña el interior de la televisión. Allí todo estará bien.

Pero se equivoca, una vez más. La luz del optimismo ciega su razón, sus sentidos, su instinto.

Aquel le parece un mundo maravilloso. El tono innatural del cielo le hipnotiza, la niebla le engatusa. Es tan aterrador como fantástico. Pero rápidamente aparta la vista de ese oscuro mundo. Es entonces cuando lo ve. Esa pequeña isla en el mar de oscuridad. Un enorme castillo, como de cuento de hadas. Un arcoiris surcando el cielo, iluminado por un sol hermoso. Tira de la niña, y se adentra en el castillo. Parece un lugar seguro. Encuentra todo el camino desierto hasta el último piso del castillo.

Pero unos adolescentes (anteriores éxitos en su misión de mesías) vienen a buscarla. A impedirle que la salve. Y no puede permitirlo.¿Por qué no lo entienden? Se desespera, hasta el límite. Agarra a la niña con fuerza, sin percatarse de que la hace daño. Es como si no fuera él mismo. O como si fuera él mismo más que nunca. Algo se apodera de él, o simplemente sale a relucir algo que siempre estuvo ahí.

_"Tengo que salvarla... tengo que salvarla... tengo que..."_

Es el peso de esa misión autoimpuesta, que en el fondo considera designio divino. Esa servidumbre como forma de alzarse a sí mismo. La necesidad de caminar por un lugar hostil y hacerlo seguro. El idealismo ciego y sordo. La moral absoluta e indiscutible.

Y así, Namatame se rinde ante la invasión de unos seres, similares a los que vio por televisión. Grita con fuerza, aquello no es nada agradable. Siente su cuerpo estremecerse entre espasmos, su cabeza duele. Algo le controla, un lado de sí mismo le está convirtiendo en aquello. Asustado, pero lleno por dentro, se deja llevar. Él es un salvador, un mesías, un ángel enviado a un mundo cruel para salvar a los inocentes. Tras la muerte de Mayumi, ese es el único sentido que tiene su vida. Aunque nunca aceptará ese lado de sí mismo estando en aquel mundo.

Es consciente de su derrota. Su cuerpo tiembla cuando lo sacan de la televisión, y cuando le hospitalizan. Realmente tiene miedo de lo que pueda pasarle. Y de lo que pueda pasarle a la niña, herida por su culpa y con un asesino en serie suelto.

La policía le interroga, pero el no sabe demasiado. Y aunque lo supiera, no está en condiciones de contestar. Sabe que Ryotaro Dojima y su hija están en el mismo hospital que él. Y sabe que uno de los chicos que le derrotó es el sobrino de Dojima, y que se pasea a sus anchas por el hospital. Por eso está aterrorizado. Sabe que alguien irrumpirá en su habitación en cualquier momento. Teme enfrentarse a las consecuencias. Le asusta la verdad que ha estado intentando no ver todo ese tiempo.

Y lógicamente, alguien acaba irrumpiendo. Son esos adolescentes, de quienes deduce, por sus palabras, que la niña ha muerto. Su garganta se seca, y tiembla todavía más. La ventana está aún abierta, dejando patente su intento de escape.

Su otro yo aparece por televisión, diciendo cosas que realmente están en lo más profundo de su alma. Pero no se reconoce en esa imagen.

Van a matarle. Creen que él es el asesino. Y saben que Nanako Dojima ha muerto por su culpa. Pero ese chico, el primo de la niña, se interpone. Puede ver la ira en sus ojos, la rabia asesina. Pero no lo lanza dentro del arma mortífera que es la televisión, como ha comprobado. Le deja vivir. Casi colapsa de nerviosismo.

Les cuenta todo lo que sabe. Y ellos, progresivamente, empiezan a creerle. Se siente tranquilo, en paz. Ve las cosas con más claridad. Se ha dado cuenta que es más fácil caminar por el desierto si se tiene un motivo para ello. Un poco de agua para guardar en el viaje. Un poco de ilusión para combatir la crueldad del mundo. Su motivo eran su carrera y su amada Mayumi. Sin ellos, debía buscar algo por lo que seguir viviendo. Y sabe que deberá buscar otro si quiere ser feliz. Aunque sea en una ilusión, una hermosa ilusión.

Días después, las enfermeras le informan de que van a trasladarle de hospital. Un policía de sonrisa nerviosa les acompaña. Su cabello oscuro está hecho un desastre. No es demasiado alto, está excesivamente delgado, y no parece fuerte. Sin embargo, hay algo en él que le aterroriza. Es entonces cuando el joven hombre habla. Pero está demasiado sorprendido como para escuchar lo que dice. Reconoce su voz, es el policía que le recogió su llamada esa fatídica noche. Él parece percatarse de su descubrimiento. Su sonrisa se amplía y sus ojos oscuros, vacíos de todo sentimiento, se ensombrecen aún más. Su expresión no deja de parecer gentil, mostrando la falsa inocencia de un niño, pero puede ver más allá. Él es el tipo de persona que Namatame más teme. Una bestia capaz de acabar con su seguridad de un solo rugido. Y sin embargo, su voz es suave, algo aguda. Se asemeja más al maullido de un gatito.

Sabe que ese hombre es más fuerte. Además, no es como si pudiera oponer resistencia.

Y así, mientras se lo llevan, lo siente. El instinto asesino, el sentimiento de burla, el completo caos. Se marea, pero por suerte está acompañado por las enfermeras.

El devoto camello reza por que su reciente corazonada esté equivocada.

* * *

_Gracias por leer. No puedo asegurar cuándo subiré el próximo capítulo, pero intentaré hacerlo lo antes que pueda._


End file.
